


Until I'm Home

by adastra_j



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adastra_j/pseuds/adastra_j
Summary: For the past 22 years of his life, Goro Akechi has never once felt in control of his actions nor his future. It’s only now, at the brink of the end of the world, that the opportunity for a fresh start presents itself. Alongside his newly-found friends, Goro has a chance of living a life he can be proud of and finding a place to call home.





	Until I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is an incredibly self-indulgent fic, but I am so happy to finally post the first chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much to my girlfriend, [Nisse](http://twitter.com/victoryroads), for always supporting me and for reading this over for me. I literally could not have done this without her. 
> 
> A big thank you to [Kuro](http://karasu-kingyo.tumblr.com) as well for their amazing [artwork](https://kurokaen.tumblr.com/post/174776493635/so-i-participated-in-the-shuakeshubb-and-was)! 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The all-over aches he felt were nothing he wasn’t used to. He’s been working himself ragged for the past 6 years of his life to make it this far. However, it all feels increasingly useless when he is under strict orders to  _ not _ be selected for Drift Sync Training. Even after all these years, the man he abhors is still dictating his life and how he is allowed to live it. 

It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Goro knows that it will all pay off in time, but the anger and bitterness are rotting him from the inside out. He’s growing tired of playing puppet and letting his life slip him by so that the man he hates most can get what he wants.

Taking a deep breath, Goro picks himself up from his bunk and stops that train of thought instantly. Thinking himself in circles over and over again about Shido’s plan and his part in it will do nothing to help him. He just needs to be patient. Everything will fall into place in due time. For now, he just needs to make sure he’s the perfect cadet; he needs to gain the trust of those around him.

With a quiet groan, he sits up in his bunk, careful to keep quiet, and laces his boots before he makes his way to the mess hall for an early breakfast. It’s still early enough that only a handful of other rangers and cadets are scattered around the large room. At the very least he’ll be able to enjoy his breakfast free of interruptions. 

Tray in hand, Goro makes his way to an empty table and settles in for his meal. Unfortunately, he only manages one bite of his eggs before someone attempts to get his attention.

The first thing he notices are clear, grey eyes. It takes him a moment to realize the person in question is already speaking to him. Blinking himself out of his thoughts, Goro focuses his attention back onto the words the stranger is saying to him, hoping he didn’t miss anything important.

“--e alright if I shared this table with you?” a soft, sleepy voice asks.

The second thing he notices is the stranger’s kind voice and, finally, the fact that the stranger in front of him is actually Kurusu Akira, Jaeger pilot of Crimson Fury.

Raising an eyebrow, Goro checks the space behind him only to find it empty before looking back up at Kurusu. “Are you speaking to me?”

Kurusu lets out a small, amused huff and nods. “Yeah, you’re Akechi Goro, right? I’ve heard a lot about you from Sae and Marshall. Wanted to get to know you better myself.”

“You’re welcome to sit, though I couldn’t fathom why Japan’s most talented Jaeger pilot would want to sit with me.” He laughs, light and airy. And if Akira can hear the bitter undertones, he doesn’t point it out. 

Taking a seat, Akira asks, “You’re one of the cadets with the most potential in your class, is that not correct?” He raises an eyebrow at him and gets comfortable. 

Goro watches as Kurusu picks up his chopsticks and start eating his breakfast before replying, unsure of what the Ranger could want with him. “I suppose... if we’re simply talking about officer training.” He laughs and even he can hear how fake it sounds. “However, kwoon room training isn’t going so well at the moment.” 

Akira watches him carefully for a moment then shrugs, “It didn’t go very well for me at first either, but don’t give up. I’m sure you’ll find a partner in due time.” Goro, at a loss for words, keeps quiet and picks at his breakfast instead. He isn’t feeling very hungry anymore. In his silence, Akira takes another bite of his breakfast and hums, “I also heard from Haru that your solo simulator scores were one of our best, so I have faith that you’ll make the cut.”

Goro has no doubt that Kurusu is trying to make him feel better about his situation and cheer on a hopeful cadet, but it’s all completely unnecessary, and while he certainly appreciates Haru vouching for him, he can feel his temper rising. He doesn’t need to be consoled by one of Japan’s best Jaeger pilots, especially one who doesn’t know a single thing about him. He doesn’t need to be given false hope either. He knows that there is absolutely no way he can be a Jaeger pilot with his past. Not in this lifetime, and definitely not while Shido is still alive.

He doesn’t allow himself to speak just yet. Goro counts to ten, takes a deep breath, and fixes Kurusu with one of his perfected smiles. “While I certainly appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to come give me a pep talk, Kurusu-san, I really must be going. Morning duties and all. Hopefully we can speak again soon.” With a smile still on his face, he picks up his tray and starts making his way out of the mess hall to throw away his untouched breakfast. 

Before he can get too far, he hears Kurusu yell across the near empty hall, “If you need any help, don’t hesitate to come looking for me, Akechi-kun!”

He doesn’t bother looking back or bother to give him a reaction. There’s really no point.

 

\- - -  
  


It’s nowhere near lunchtime and Goro really regrets not eating breakfast. Nijima-sensei is being particularly hellish today during training and even he’s having trouble keeping up with their regimen. 

The recruiters really weren’t kidding when they said the Jaeger Academy would break your spirit to make you the best ranger. 

“You can do better, Cadet!” Nijima yells in his direction as she makes her rounds around the kwoon room.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Goro picks himself up from the mat, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

He certainly could do better, but doing so would not benefit him in any way, and his lack of sustenance certainly wasn’t helping. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Goro takes his place in front of his partner, and combat training continues.

\- - -  
  


Lunch really couldn’t have come sooner. Goro doesn’t bother with changing before he makes his way to the mess hall, only carelessly throwing his hair up in a bun that will have to do until he has time to shower. He throws his bag with his belongings onto his back before exiting the kwoon room in a hurry, hoping no one stops him on his mission for food. 

And really, he should have known better.

“Akechi-kun!” a soft spoken voice calls out behind him.

He briefly wonders if he can get away with pretending he didn’t hear her call out to him before he chides himself for trying to get away from the only friend he’s made in this place. “Ah, Okumura!” he says, turning. “Good afternoon. Did you need something from me?” He smiles at her.

While he truly does care for Okumura, right now he’s famished and in desperate need of food. One simply couldn’t blame him for wanting to avoid interaction with others.

“Yes! Sorry to keep you, I know training is particularly hellish at the moment, but I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with Makoto and I! It’s about time I properly introduced you, after all.” 

Goro lets out a small sigh of relief and smiles gratefully at Haru. “Of course! I’d be honored to finally meet your co-pilot, and if I’m being honest, I’m famished! Should we get going?”

With an enthusiastic nod from Haru, they make their way to the mess hall side by side, making small talk along the way. It’s been days since he’s last spoken to the Ranger, but they pick up where they left off and fill each other in on happenings they’ve missed out on since they last conversed. It’s a blessing to have someone to talk to, and while he knows he isn’t deserving of her friendship and guidance, Goro is grateful for having had the opportunity to meet her. She has made the time at the academy so much more bearable and infinitely less lonely. He sincerely hopes she doesn’t despise him once she finds out the truth.

Before he spirals down that particular rabbit hole, he focuses back in on their conversation. “But enough about me, how’s combat training going for you, Akechi-kun?” she asks once they’ve picked up their tray of food and Goro sweet talked his way into an extra ration of potatoes.

Following Haru to an empty table and taking a seat across from her, he lets out a tired sigh, letting himself slouch in exhaustion. “Honestly, it’s been hell. I really think Nijima-sensei is going to work us until we can’t possibly stand.”

Haru only giggles at his answer. “It’s certainly one of the toughest experiences I’ve gone through, but I have no doubt that you’ll do great and become an amazing pilot.” The sincerity of her words drive the stake in his heart further in, knowing that he’ll never have the option to be a Jaeger pilot. 

He smiles as convincingly as he can at Haru. He’s aware it’s not a very convincing one, but it’s all he can manage. After a long, tiring day and his conversation with Kurusu in the early morning, he doesn’t have much energy left to spare. “Thank you, Okumura. I’ll certainly do my best and I sincerely hope I don’t disappoint you.”

She smiles sadly at him, as if she knows something, but Goro pushes the paranoid thought out of his mind. There’s no way she knows. It’s impossible. And he’d rather not be overly suspicious of the only true friend, if he can really call her that, that he’s managed to make in his 22 years of existing. 

Thankfully, before he can say something to incriminate himself further, Haru stands and waves a brunette over to their table. He finally takes in Nijima Makoto, Haru’s Jaeger co-pilot; $he looks just as intimidating as he imagined. He plasters a smile on his face and turns to meet the girl Haru has been talking to him about non-stop.

“Ah, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Nijima-san. I’ve heard many things about you from Okumura.” After a bow, he takes his seat again and Makoto finds her place next to Haru.

With a small smile, she greets him in return. “Likewise. Haru’s been telling me about you for some time as well. As have Sae and Marshall.”

“Ah, that’s right. Nijima-sensei is your sister, correct? I hope you’ve heard nothing but good things?” he asks with a nervous laugh. 

“She’s actually told me you’re one of her most promising cadets. Do with that information what you will.” She says, smirk on her face.

“Well…” he blinks, surprised, and takes a moment to try and form a coherent sentence, “I honestly wasn’t expecting that.”

Both Haru and Makoto let out small laughs of amusement and smile at him. “I hope to see you out there fighting alongside us one day, Akechi-kun.” Makoto says and smiles at him. It calms his nerves, if only slightly.

However, they’re both so overwhelming with their kindness. It leaves Goro speechless and more heartbroken than he could ever put into words.  


  
\- - -  
  


When he finally settles in for the night, he allows himself to drown in the pain and aches that have made themselves a home in his bones ever since he was 14 years old. While the aches are like old friends to him, reminders of the work he needs to complete in order to finally free himself of the chains holding him back, combat training really pushed his limits both physically and mentally. The day’s emotional roller coaster certainly didn’t help either. 

He thinks back to his conversation with Kurusu, then to his conversation with Okumura and later Nijima.

They had all praised him on his hard work since entering Jaeger Academy. Their compliments and encouragement gave him hope that maybe,  _ just maybe, _ he’d be able to become a pilot in the future.

He inhales. 

Exhales.

The longing he feels in his heart isn’t new, and probably won’t leave any time soon. 

He know he’d be better off forgetting about his childish dream and just following the plan laid out for him until he can finally go through with his own plan, but he can’t bring himself to simply let it go.

 

\- - -

 

The alarm goes off at 3:28 AM. 

With a groan, Goro forces his tired body out of bed. Cadets aren’t expected to do much other than help where they’re needed, but at the very least he might get to learn a thing or two from his seniors.

Quickly, he throws his messy hair up into a ponytail and laces his boots. He’s out the door in less than a minute and making his way to the hanger.  
  


\- - -  
  


The hangar is a flurry of people, all rushing to make sure that the three Jaegers are fully operational and ready for battle at the Marshall’s command. 

Goro still can’t get over how fascinating it is to be in the hangar when a Kaiju makes its way through the breach. While it may look like chaos, everyone has an incredibly important, very specific role they fulfil in order to make sure the Jaegers are running at maximum capacity. 

He comes to the realization that he wouldn’t mind being a part of this organized chaos. That is, if he’s still allowed within the Shatterdome walls after everything is said and done. 

A tap on his shoulder brings his attention to Kurusu, dressed in his drivesuit but nowhere near his Jaeger.

“Ah, good morning, Kurusu. Shouldn’t you be preparing for combat?” He asks, raising a brow in confusion.

“Makoto and Haru are heading out first. Ryuji and I are on standby in case they need backup.”

“Ah, I s-”

“Hey, Akira! Is this the cadet you were telling me about earlier?” a familiar voice calls from behind him.

Goro turns, only to come face-to-face with Kurusu’s co-pilot. He puts on his best smile, hoping to make a good impression. “Ah, it’s Sakamoto, correct? It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” While both pilots were younger than him, they were still one of the world’s strongest pilots.

“Yeah, this is him.” Akira moves to stand between them and gestures at them both. “Ryuji, meet Akechi. He’s the cadet Marshall was talking to us about, and Akechi, meet Ryuji. He’s my copilot, but you probably already knew that.” he says, fingers reaching for his fringe.

Ryuji only snorts in response, a knowing look in his eye. “Yeah, that’s me. Nice to meet ya, Akechi. Hope this guy hasn’t been bothering ya too much.”

“Oh, no. It’s no bother at all. It’s all a learning experience. I hope to be in your shoes one day, after all.”

“If what we’ve heard from both Sae and Marshall is true, i’m sure you wi-”

Suddenly, the loud speaker goes off in the distance, cutting their conversation short. The Marshall’s gruff voice rings out across the Shatterdome with a hint of urgency.

_ ‘Kurusu, Sakamoto, please head to your designated hangar  _ immediately _.’ _

Goro watches the pilots give each other knowing looks before they run off without another word, leaving Goro to watch the morning’s events unfold.  
  


\- - -  
  


Goro can only watch in both fascination and fear as a second Kaiju emerges from the ocean’s depths; the very first Category 4 on record. It has the hanger on their toes in anticipation for the fight that would take place, fearful that this would be more than their pilots could handle.

Ardent Tempest, while holding their own against the preliminary Category 3 Kaiju, would be rendered defenseless had they been forced to face both Kaiju. The size difference in the Kaiju alone leaves him more than a bit intimidated.

Luckily, Crimson Fury arrives at the perfect moment, blocking the Category 4 Kaiju’s attacks and aiding Ardent Tempest. From that point onward, it doesn’t take long before Ardent Tempest takes down the Category 3 Kaiju, relentless as ever with their attacks.

Crimson Fury, however, while much bigger and able to withstand more damage, is clearly struggling to gain the upper hand. The Category 4 Kaiju was almost made to match them and is brutal in its attacks, aiming for their weaknesses, and being much, much faster with it’s attacks than the bulky Jaeger.

The screen in front of him blinks with color as the fight keeps going, it seems to be teetering from one side to the other without an end in sight. It leaves him breathless and wishing he could join the fight as well.  Watching the Jaeger’s attacks, he finds himself thinking of how to better improve himself, how he would do things differently, and how they could gain the upper hand. It leaves him yearning for the chance to prove himself.

The fight continues until Ardent Tempest joins Crimson Fury. After that, it isn’t much longer before both Jaegers successfully take down the very first Category Four Kaiju. All without any major damage or injuries.  
  


\- - -

  
The Shatterdome erupts into cheers as the pilots of Ardent Tempest and Crimson Fury make their return, victorious and without injury.

Goro can’t help but smile when he sees Akira, a triumphant grin on his face.

 

\- - -  
  


Surprisingly, the next few weeks pass without any Kaiju attacks. However, Academy classes go on like normal. With a few new additions, much to his initial surprise.

Since the Jaeger attack a few weeks prior, Goro finds himself as the new target of one Kurusu Akira.

Since their initial conversation, the Jaeger pilot has sought him out every few days since then. While their conversations usually don’t last long due to their busy schedules, they have certainly seen more and more of each other as of late.

Goro thinks of their initial conversation and how much his opinion of Kurusu has changed during that time. Their first conversation had left a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn’t want pity, or to be looked down on by someone who had everything he wanted. At first, it was a bit hard to swallow the fact that he was envious of the pilot, but the more Kurusu sought him out, the more he came to realize that the pilot meant well.

Since then they had shared a bit more about themselves to one another. Initially, it had only been Kurusu openly sharing about himself, possibly in hopes to get him to talk about himself as well, but he has since opened up a bit about himself as well. 

While he couldn’t possibly share everything about his background with the man, he could at the very least indulge in the fantasy that he was here to become a Jaeger pilot. The words he shared with Kurusu about wanting to be a pilot were true. He only wished he could follow through with the actions. 

However, not all conversations led to talk of Jaegers and piloting. Every now and then, they would talk about the lives they’ve left back home in order to become pilots. 

At first he found himself hesitant to share that part of his life. It wasn’t something he liked to think too much about after all. With no mother and a good-for-nothing father, what kind of image would that paint for someone who barely knew him?

He already had a list of his own in his head. There was no use thinking about it.

But Kurusu worked hard to gain his trust and got him to open up to him anyway. He was still the 21 year old man with a kind voice and kind eyes he initially met, but he was also intelligent, quick on his feet, and witty. They found themselves in heated debates more often than he could count. It was different from his friendship with Haru, but refreshing nonetheless. 

Goro found himself looking forward to their next encounter. Kurusu had quickly grown to be a part of his life at the Tokyo Shatterdome and made some of his more difficult days much more bearable. The boy, a year his junior, with all he wanted and more, and he couldn’t find it in himself to resent him─as much as he wanted to in the beginning. 

It also makes his mission that much harder, knowing that he’s betraying the trust of so many people he’s grown more and more closer to.

  
\- - -  
  


Three months into his training, Goro finds himself in front of Nijima-sensei and Marshall Sakura in the Marshall’s office. Neither of their faces give much indication to whether this meeting is for a positive or negative reason, and it leaves him a bit on edge. His mission for Shido is progressing slowly with his current courses, so the possibility of having been found out so early is near impossible, but he can’t help but let that possibility run through his head. He already has countermeasures set in place to help him out of most likely situations and goes through them all in his head until Marshall Sakura speaks up and addresses him.

“Nijima has made me aware of your current progress, cadet. I would like to go over a few things with you regarding this.” He clears his throat and regards him with his same indifferent gaze. “As you know, the training you are going through is divided into three sections. You have already shown us that you are a bright candidate, with the best scores out of all our current cadets, but you cannot be a pilot with that alone.” Marshall Sakura takes a deep breath, giving him his most reassuring face, not that Goro really needs it. He already knows what this conversation is about.

Goro had made the initial cut, but that was all he was allowed to accomplish while working on this mission for Shido. Get an in, blend into the background, collect the information, and send it to him. That was his job and nothing more. Certainly, he was not allowed to test drift with anyone, lest they find out about his plans. 

Clearing his throat yet again, Marshall Sakura speaks up again, cutting his thoughts short. "Please do not take what I am about to say lightly, cadet Akechi." After a brief glance at Nijima, he makes eye contact with him yet again. "You have a lot of potential. I have had more than one person make me aware of that, please keep that in mind,” he says with a very pointed glance in his direction, “but that isn't being shown in your performance in the kwoon room. It almost doesn’t make sense. Could you tell me why this might be?”

Goro takes a deep breath, both to calm his anxiety and to give himself more time to formulate his words. Marshall Sakura doesn’t take his eyes off him.

“It’s something I’ve had a bit of trouble with… I suppose.  Most of my life, I’ve had to rely on mainly myself, with no mother or father in the picture… Perhaps, my inability to really create meaningful relationships may be holding me back. Opening myself to others is still something I’m working on,” he finishes uneasily. Most of what he’d spoken aloud was true, as much as he hates to admit it, although he knew very well what he was doing in the Kwoon Room and during the scans and screenings.

Marshall Sakura didn’t speak a single word for a few moments and just watched him. It left Goro feeling like he’d said the wrong thing to avoid suspicion, and it made him want to get out from under his knowing gaze, but thankfully he finally looked away and regarded Nijima instead. 

From his spot in front of them, he watches his superiors have a silent conversation before turning back to him, gazes still giving away nothing.

Finally, the Marshall spoke up again. “Cadet, you have potential, that much I know is true. We are also aware that a few of our pilots have taken a liking to you and want to see you become a Ranger alongside them one day, but you’re just not there yet. At the moment I would like to offer you a spot on our J-Tech division, in engineering. I will be keeping a very close eye on you and expect you to keep your training up, regardless of your position, should you accept it. We will make a Ranger out of you yet, Akechi Goro."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will be updating tags as I go since Spoilers, but this chapter is mainly get the ball rolling. Lots more will be happening. It is a Pacific Rim AU after all. I hope you enjoyed it and I will hopefully be posting chapter 2 sometime soon.
> 
> Talk to me about these boys. It will make my day


End file.
